This invention relates to a game apparatus and more specifically to a game involving both the skill and chance of the players.
Numerous game apparatus are presently available which provide entertainment to the players by challenging them so that they utilize their skill and acumen in playing the game while at the same time providing an element of chance to add a bit of adventure and luck to the game. Thus, combination of challenge and adventure gives the proper entertainment to the players of the game. Some of the game apparatus are generally referred to as board games, wherein a game board is utilized having various indicia contained thereon and utilizing playing pieces and chance determining means such as dice or spinners. Other types of games, generally referred to as card games, use a deck of cards containing indicia representing certain values and requiring the players to obtain combinations of such cards in order to triumph over their opponents.
Of the various types of card games, those that are most enjoyed are the ones utilizing a standard deck of playing cards. Such playing cards can be used for many games, all of which are based upon the objectives of having the player obtain a certain combination of the cards. While card games are very popular, they often lack the thrill and entertainment of a typical board game which has numerous playing instructions associated with each playing position.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a game of skill and chance which avoids the aforementioned shortcomings of prior art game apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a game apparatus which combines the features of both a board game and a card game.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a board game utilizing standard decks of playing cards.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a board game having playing pieces and play money, and utilizing at least two decks of playing cards, wherein the playing cards serve as both position determining means as well as winning determining means.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a board game utilizing standard decks of playing cards which determine playing positions in the board game and also serve in the usual playing card capacity of forming combinations of playing cards for determining a winning hand.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a board game with a balance between skill and chance to provide entertainment to the players.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will, in part, be pointed out with particularity, and will, in part, become obvious from the following more detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, which forms an integral part thereof.